


【忘羡/R】山河不足重

by linhelai



Category: MDZS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 17:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19909570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linhelai/pseuds/linhelai
Summary: 其实也并不是很后悔。至少，魏无羡现在的愿望——就是好好地拥住他的含光君，陪他一起枕到第二天早上，看看那株桃树会不会抖开几朵花。确然如此，那便如此，甚好。





	【忘羡/R】山河不足重

静室外新栽了一棵桃树。据说是魏无羡瞧着新鲜，又嘴馋想吃桃子，第二天蓝思追和蓝景仪就带了一株高挺的上好桃树回来。  
魏无羡可天天盼着它开花，虽说不能马上尝到桃子的味道，闲日里看着它慢慢开花结果也不失为是一种渡日的小情趣。  
话虽如此，魏无羡可闲不下来。

原本大喝街道蛮夫，踏楼阁，支腿翻湖海的日子也随着魏无羡的脾性暂时收场。不是说他性子学乖了，也不是说嫁到蓝家或许会有个更为清闲自在的日子。  
而是他对蓝忘机，倒是有了几分在某方面的收敛。  
如果让魏无羡能把时间倒回到三个月前，他巴不得收回那句一时热血冲头出口的快嘴话。他也不清楚自己为什么会揣着上辈子攒下来的劲儿，一股脑把毕生所学的情话全部吐露。  
甚至脑子不清醒地献吐出一句：  
“还想天天和你上床！”  
即便魏无羡那并不是一时兴起的快嘴话，现在翻来覆去折腾他的腰痛也够他每天躺在床上回味一番了。

造孽啊。  
魏无羡难得挤出一声细微的喟叹，随即被他吞吃入腹。他随手抖了抖宽大的衣袖，绘着攀身绣纹的精致袖口荡开一串光晕，晃过的阴影吓走了一群鱼儿。飞鱼带起的水花溅在他脸上，魏无羡又利落挽起袖子，露出一节手臂，干脆准备抓鱼吃。  
他撑在岸边的石块上，一只手拍得水面水花四溅，鱼群犹如脱缰野马一般涌向四方。魏无羡看着四散的鱼儿，又百般无赖地划出几道水晕，待到他自己闹尽兴了，他起身将裤腿挽到膝盖之上，鞋子被他甩脚踢飞到一旁，接着踩进还不算太深的水道，开始他的抓鱼大业。  
正巧可以试试手，姑苏蓝氏的饭菜对他来说太过于清淡寡味，这时候可以试试炖个重口点的鱼。  
“唉——蓝湛啊蓝湛，要是你上回多带点大闸蟹回来就好了，我就不用这么辛苦了。”魏无羡也不知道在对谁说。  
不过就算蓝忘机带再多的大闸蟹，他也不会让魏无羡堆着当剩饭吃。

魏无羡利落俯身抓起一条滑溜溜的鱼，诡异的触感想附着了一层黏滑液体，魏无羡怔愣了一瞬，思绪不知道飞过几座仙山了。  
像极了……  
魏无羡又感觉到自己腰开始痛了起来。  
他不可自持地感觉到一股奇异的热流缓慢地从他的指尖攀到手臂，到发烫的脖颈，再到穿插入奇怪回忆的脑海。  
出口吹出的潮热气息带着蛮徒蚕食地图的狠劲儿，脑海里回荡的轻喘如同啃食理智的蚂蚁，稍稍偏心就可以坠进情潮，不过是昨夜饮风留下的缱绻，遗落的碎片东拼西凑也可以让魏无羡脑子一热。

他抓个鱼都可以想到那儿去。  
蓝湛啊蓝湛，都怪你这小混蛋。魏无羡一拍脑门，嘴里念叨着细碎喃语，继续踩着水下石床捉鱼去。可不能再这么想了。他告诫自己，不然先忍不住的会是他。

蓝忘机也没想过看到魏无羡的第一眼会是这样的场景。当魏无羡捧着一条鱼嬉笑着转头的时候，就觉得自己——就不应该来抓鱼的，如果让他把时间倒回一小时之前他是绝对不会选择来抓鱼的！

蓝忘机收袖揽住春分的风，尽管他的发尾飘飘然地扬了起来，他那双清冷好看的瞳还是不偏不倚地对准了站在河道里的魏无羡。  
高束的墨发沾着水，苍白俊美的脸上还挂着豆大的水珠，他弯眸冲着蓝忘机笑得肆意，痞里痞气地勾唇先一步迈向了草木丛生的岸。

“忘机兄，咱们今晚吃鱼吧，喏。”魏无羡扬了扬手里的鱼。  
蓝忘机没有说话，只踏过草木上前，尽管他的眼底坠着一片清明的光，锋芒尽敛尽，倒是有种别样的柔。他从宽大的袖口里伸出手，语气里带着浅淡的轻哄意味：“云深不知处内禁止杀生。”  
魏无羡撇了撇嘴，搞了半天这忙活半天也是个吃力不讨好的活。他又抬头看了看蓝忘机的眼睛，狠心一抛在手里翻腾半天的鱼，接着握住了蓝忘机伸出来的这只手，从河道里起身上岸。  
蓝忘机的视线短暂地在他赤着的双脚停留，缓慢滑向裤腿之下袒露的小腿，接着从容优雅地转过眼，看向魏无羡。  
“蓝二哥哥，在看什么呢？”魏无羡嘴快调侃一句，眼底的撩拨意味清晰可见。  
蓝忘机倒是淡淡地应了一声：“你。”  
魏无羡乐了，爽朗笑了几声也作罢，干脆把脚边的鞋子提在手里，一副求人抱的姿势朝着蓝忘机敞开胸怀：“蓝湛，背我。”

“……”蓝忘机无言地瞥了他一眼，虽说嘴皮子没动，手上的动作倒是一刻也没犹豫。他理了理袖口，俯身蹲下，魏无羡一个跃身直直贴了上去。  
蓝忘机就这么背着他向静室走去。

路上魏无羡也没闲着，一边凑到蓝忘机耳边说些不着调的闲话，又仰头冲着天空长叹，而蓝忘机一副“我任你闹，唯我不动”的模样。魏无羡把下巴搁在蓝忘机肩上，偏头注视他俊气的眉眼。

他轻笑着冲着蓝忘机粉白的耳尖吹出一口热气，混着云深不知处的草木气息，又带着烟火的滚烫，原本俨然不动的蓝忘机在这一刻的动作稍有停滞。  
魏无羡得寸进尺地换着法子吹气，吹过他的额角的碎发，嫩白的脖颈，他满意地感受到蓝忘机身上隔着布料升腾的温度。

蓝忘机在进门的那一刻偏头，将魏无羡丢在地上，动作有多粗鲁多粗鲁。  
很反常，但魏无羡预料到了。  
蓝忘机反手扣住门帘，再次转身的时候，魏无羡敏锐地察觉到他眼底的暗沉光晕，犹如每夜盛宴前他在黑暗中与他相望的那个眉目。

魏无羡知道，今天大概也没法躲了。

“……给我。”  
蓝忘机俯身，用彼此最熟悉的亲吻方式咬住了魏无羡。云起云涌一般滚烫的深入，比起第一次魏无羡出口说他“吻技真差”的时候，蓝忘机现在已经可以熟练地找到魏无羡的敏感点，再用细软的舌尖埋没他的寸寸呼吸。  
舌尖滚落流液，来不及吞咽的都沿着颔部落下，温热的吐息在齿间交合，都是最熟悉的味道。魏无羡恶趣味地扫过蓝忘机的齿尖，在他动作停顿之后便是更为汹涌的角逐。  
魏无羡本就是逐火之人。  
蓝忘机褪下魏无羡半湿漉的衣料，垂眸四目相对，这大概就是两人之间无言的默契了。

“怎么今天比平常还要着急啊？”喘息之间魏无羡还得抽空耍耍嘴皮子，“蓝二公子，我可小看你了。”  
蓝忘机惩罚一般咬过他的耳垂，接着在魏无羡怔愣之下装作无事的样子俯身吻下。星星点点的勾勒落在滚烫的肌肤上，熟悉他的身体构造甚至想要的亲吻方式，蓝忘机在这个时候就是魏无羡无法拒绝的人。  
——不，一直都是。

下体的流液泛滥，早已经迫不及待的生理反应一遍又一遍催促着魏无羡的需求。身体各处的酥麻传递着隐约的快感，但这更加容易蚕食脑子剩余的清醒，魏无羡压喉长呼一声，眼角更是被情潮逼红。

“蓝二哥哥……哈，我已经好了……进来吧。”短促高亢的呵喘像一记催情剂，蓝忘机垂眸目露凶光，他似安抚一般吻了吻魏无羡发红的眼角。

“放松。”他说。

蓝忘机深抑喉腔的滚烫，挺身而入。  
熟悉的湿热包裹住他，而同样饱满的餍足让魏无羡轻哼出声，他主动向蓝忘机请安，松劲之后的穴道主动吐纳性器，开始交合。蓝忘机早已经清楚他身上的每一个点，挺身毫不犹豫蹭撞收缩的穴肉。  
质一般飞升的快感席卷而来，像天子笑入口的餍足，魏无羡难以自持地发出轻吟，蓝忘机以每一寸为单位深入，满满的欲潮积蓄之后的力量几乎让魏无羡应接不暇。  
深入，再深入。  
有节律的冲撞让魏无羡想到以前踩桩练轻功的日子，接着便换来更为灼热的吐纳落在耳边。  
蓝忘机似委屈或苛责地开口：“不许走神。”

魏无羡心叫不好，失控一般的细密快感迫使他紧缩脚尖，他抬手搂住蓝忘机的脖颈，耳边全是性器交合的清脆声响。

他们就像两条在水中交欢的鱼，在此刻真诚奉上自我。

蓝忘机闷哼一声，他双手撑在魏无羡的耳边，灼热滚烫的液体在这一刻被魏无羡尽数接纳。魏无羡生理性反应地开始颤抖，蓝忘机将魏无羡搂进怀里，让他跪坐在自己的腿间。  
他安抚着拍着魏无羡的后背。

魏无羡靠在蓝忘机的怀里疲态地喘气，等两人的气息都平稳下来，魏无羡闷闷地开口：“蓝湛，别出去好不好。”  
后背上轻柔拍打的那只手滞了滞，蓝忘机似乎轻叹一口气，带着一股子的妥协和宠溺：

“好。”

他是他的刀山火海，他的万物明朗，他的生活可爱；他是破碎的人间琳琅，是科尔马的玫瑰，是他生命中的难能可贵，是他洗不净的烙印，是他的岁岁平安。  
是他在人间的岸。

其实也并不是很后悔。至少，魏无羡现在的愿望——就是好好地拥住他的含光君，陪他一起枕到第二天早上，看看那株桃树会不会抖开几朵花。

确然如此，那便如此，甚好。

“蓝二哥哥，说真的，我这回真从了。”

-Fin.


End file.
